


did i run to you (did you run to me)

by theredvipers



Series: oceans away (but i'll never forget you) [5]
Category: John Wick (Movies), Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feelings, M/M, i guess, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredvipers/pseuds/theredvipers
Summary: Danny thinks it over far too much, and that’s also the scary thing, because Danny thinks heists and scams over, plans them to perfection because in a job like his there’s no room for fuck-ups, but in everything else? Everything else in his life happens because of sheer dumb luck, and he’s not sure sheer dumb luck is gonna work on a man like John Wick.or: Danny calls. John answers.





	did i run to you (did you run to me)

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from feels like love by mika.

After his latest run-in with John - who went from Mr. Wick to Wick to John to a lot of other nicknames rather fast, even for Danny - he thinks it’ll be easy to leave all Wick-related thoughts behind; it’s always been like that, after all. Danny sees, Danny likes, Danny seduces, Danny leaves. It’s easier that way, after how it all went down with Tess.

He doesn’t know, then, what it is about John Wick. He’s not just tall, dark, and handsome, but he guards himself so carefully, it piques Danny’s curiosity; there’s never been a whole lot of keeping secrets around him, and the fact John is so good at it is interesting. _Different_ , and it’s not because he’s not throwing himself at Danny’s feet.

He supposes it may be a case of opposites attract, but more than opposites, John Wick and him may be two sides of the same coin. John hides himself behind a mask of indifference, and Danny chooses his wit and charm. John is just a bit better at guarding himself, and that may have to do with his job, whatever it truly is. Even after all these years and after all their encounters, Danny’s never been able to make John tell him what his job entails, or what it is exactly he does. No way a stoic bastard like John, with a penchant for silencers and black clothes is only hired muscle. _Bodyguard, his ass_.

That’s not the point, Danny reminds himself. The point is: John calls sometimes. They meet. Whatever happens between them, happens, and then Danny is gone. Rinse and repeat, with a couple of radio silence months in-between, until John calls again. Danny never calls first, unless he’s got a job for John. It’s their routine now, how this unspoken thing between them works.

And Danny’s been wondering: would anything change if he called first? Would this-- _this thing_ become something else? Would John want it to? They barely know each other, as it is, but Danny’s been known to: a) have a thing for danger, b) fall for brunettes with pretty eyes and steel in their gaze. Not that Tess is anything like John, or vice versa, but Danny’s kind of starting to see a pattern there.

So, what changes if he calls first? Well, for starters, John could… who knows, lose interest? Get tired of clingy ass Danny Ocean?

Danny thinks it over far too much, and that’s also the scary thing, because Danny thinks heists and scams over, plans them to perfection because in a job like his there’s no room for fuck-ups, but in everything else? Everything else in his life happens because of sheer dumb luck, and he’s not sure sheer dumb luck is gonna work on a man like John Wick.

He sighs, takes the phone, and dials John’s number. He waits until, on the other side of the line, John answers. “Ocean?” he asks.

Danny doesn’t sigh out of relief because he’s got a reputation to upkeep, “Wick.”

And then it goes: Danny calls. John answers.

-

In the following months, not much changes, except for the fact Danny decides to hell with it, and touches John more. Kisses him more often. He can tell John isn’t someone who’s used to this kind of affection, he doesn’t recoil, never expresses discomfort, because if he did, Danny would stop, but it’s more like… like he’s been hurt before and he’s not sure how to proceed, how to process the fact Danny is attracted to him, that Danny may want something more than a quick fuck followed by weeks of not contacting each other.

Slowly, John gets it, Danny knows. He still doesn’t know much about John’s job, about why, sometimes, when Danny stays over, he comes back in the middle of the night, his suit bloody, his face and body bruised. He sits down at his - because most of their little meetups happen in New York; Danny doesn’t think it’s wise to let anyone know, not even Rusty - kitchen’s counter, pours himself a drink. Danny never says anything, never knows what to say, except crack a few “how’s the other guy looking” jokes, that John politely chuckles at.

This is also a new thing to Danny; with Tess, he’d learned compromise, patience, gentleness. She’d been far more understanding than he’d deserved, but John isn’t Tess, and Danny isn’t Tess either, so he’s not sure what he should do except get some frozen peas out and press them to the right side of John’s face. Soon enough, Danny’s the one that buys bandages, peas, and antibiotics, the one that stocks those kinds of things up for John to use.

“I’m not a bodyguard,” John admits after a particularly bad night when his shoulder gets grazed by a bullet. He’s only in bed at Danny’s insistence. “Not just a bodyguard.”

“Figured as much,” Danny says, then turns over the frozen peas resting on John’s right cheek, and he can see John barely holding in the wince. “You think you’re the smartest guy around, huh?”

John chuckles, but barely. It must hurt to, after all. He shakes his head, “I didn’t want--this job is dangerous. I didn’t want you involved, Danny.”

It’s the first time, in the years they’ve known each other, that John says _Danny_ like that. Like he means something he won’t yet say out loud, but Danny is old enough to know he shouldn’t read too much into people’s words, especially into John’s words; he says something, and he means something else.

And yet.

“It’s okay.” Danny assures, and something possesses him to find John’s right hand and hold it between both of his own. “It’s fine.”

John closes his eyes. He squeezes back, very gently, barely there, a gesture that Danny finds rare in a man like John. He may not want to tell Danny the full truth, but Danny knows that John knows little else besides violence, is unsure of how to show anything but.

Maybe they could learn gentleness and patience again. Together. Maybe they could show each other that to love is not to lose. Danny doesn’t want to be too hopeful, because he’s secure in all other things in his life: Rusty is waiting somewhere in Vegas for their next heist or for their next hit of dumb luck. Tess is safe and sound somewhere else and better than ever now that the Ocean name doesn’t weight on her shoulders. But John’s always been one of those people he never knows what to expect from.

“I think…” Danny starts, but he doesn’t finish. When he looks at John, John is looking right back at him, like he knows what Danny meant to say. He nods, and squeezes Danny’s hands again, but he doesn’t let go.

This time, too, Danny calls out to John, and John?

John answers.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! any kind of feedback is appreciated


End file.
